Tendre magie
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Théodore Nott ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que cette fille semblait venir tout droit d'un autre monde. Elle était telle une fée qui venait se mêler aux humains. / Luna le voyait souvent seul et immobile, se contentant d'observer ce qui l'entourait avec attention. Il était apparemment aussi solitaire qu'elle et son air mystérieux l'attirait comme une fleur attirait un papillon


**Tendre magie**

Théodore était tranquillement assis sur un banc de la coure de la fac. Cette dernière était vide et silencieuse. Il était bientôt 17 heures et tous les élèves étaient en cours. Enfin, presque tous. Sa classe avait pu quitter la fac parce que leur professeur d'économie était absent. Mais il avait choisi de rester parce qu'il voulait voir quelqu'un. Sur ses genoux, son livre de mathématiques et de comptabilités était ouvert sur le chapitre qu'il était sensé réviser pour le lendemain. Mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Et puis, de toute façon la sonnerie de fin des cours n'allait pas tarder.

Alors même qu'il y pensait, cette dernière retentit, résonnant dans tous les bâtiments. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que les bruits de pas plus ou moins pressés et le son de conversations s'élèvent dans les couloirs. Puis une foule de jeunes gens déboula dehors en parlant bruyamment.

Théodore fronça les sourcils à tant de bruit mais se força à rester à sa place. Il devait absolument voir quelqu'un. Aussi se concentra-t-il sur toutes les personnes qui passaient devant lui en espérant reconnaître celle qu'il cherchait parmi elles. Son manuel maintenant totalement inutile manqua de tomber de ses genoux lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin.

C'était une jeune fille de son âge. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés et une peau blanche sans le moindre défaut. Elle avançait d'un pas souple et si léger qu'elle semblait voler à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Elle portait un jean sur lequel étaient brodées plusieurs fleurs colorées, un simple débardeur bleu clair par-dessus lequel elle avait enfilé une veste bordeaux, et des converses de la même couleur que sa veste. Pour compléter sa tenu toutes en couleurs, elle avait des boucles d'oreilles radis, un étrange collier dont le pendentif était une minuscule bouteille dans laquelle se trouvaient quelques herbes, et sur chaque poignet, elle portait plusieurs bracelets artisanaux. Son look qui était souvent qualifié de _bizarre_ était rehaussé par ses yeux bleu-gris rêveur et son air toujours ailleurs.

Théodore Nott ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette fille semblait venir tout droit d'un autre monde. Elle était telle une fée qui venait se mêler aux humains. Et alors qu'il l'observait évoluer à travers la foule, cette impression refusait de le quitter. Elle paraissait briller sous les faibles rayons de soleil que les nombreux nuages laissaient filtrer. Elle l'illuminait. Elle était sublime.

Elle s'appelait Luna Lovegood et était en master d'art et lui, Théodore Nott était totalement subjugué...

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

Luna était sagement assise au milieu de l'amphithéâtre et avait cessé d'essayer de suivre le cours. Leur professeur était totalement inintéressant. Elle avait donc décidé que dessiner le paysage que lui offrait la fenêtre était un bien meilleur moyen de passer le temps. Aussi était-elle en train de faire une première esquisse de la coure vide qui s'offrait à elle. C'était beau.

Puis son regard se stoppa sur une silhouette sur un des bancs le long de l'allée de la fac et un petit sourire mutin étira ses fines lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut à qui elle appartenait. Son crayon poursuivait son chemin sur sa feuille de dessin alors que son esprit s'envolait vers ce jeune homme.

Il avait à peu près son âge, des cheveux châtains, une peau légèrement hâlée et des yeux noirs sans fond dans lesquels brillaient sans cesse une grande intelligence. Ses traits étaient fins et aristocratiques mais restaient indéniablement masculins. Il avait une musculature discrète et le moindre de ses gestes semblait précis et calculé. Il portait le plus souvent un jean, troué la plupart du temps, des baskets, un tee-shirt ou une chemise simple et sombre et une veste en cuir noire. Il avait également les oreilles percées et gardait toujours les mêmes boucles d'oreilles : soit de simples points noirs. Il était toujours habillé de sombre et son visage était tout le temps impassible. En fait, seuls ses yeux laissaient apercevoir ses pensées et ses émotions.

Luna le voyait souvent seul et immobile, se contentant d'observer ce qui l'entourait avec attention. Il était apparemment aussi solitaire qu'elle et son air mystérieux l'attirait comme une fleur attirait un papillon. Quand elle l'apercevait, Luna ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer et d'étudier la moindre lueur dans ses yeux, la moindre de ses actions. Il était magnifique.

Il s'appelait Théodore Nott et était en master de gestion d'entreprise et elle, Luna Lovegood, était totalement fascinée...

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

Ce matin-là, Théodore sortit rapidement de chez lui, ne voulant surtout pas tomber sur son père. Moins il le voyait, mieux il se portait. En effet, depuis la mort de sa mère quelques années plus tôt, son père avait peu à peu sombré dans l'alcool et n'était que très rarement lucide. Heureusement, les parents de sa mère avaient repris l'entreprise familiale pour empêcher son paternel de la faire couler. Ils lui avaient également permis de faire les études qu'il voulait en protégeant la fortune Nott des folies de l'homme.

Seulement, ils n'avaient pas pu récupérer sa garde et aujourd'hui majeur, Théodore n'avait pas pu se résoudre à abandonner son père malgré le dégoût que ce dernier lui inspirait. Il ne comprenait pas qu'un homme aussi fort que fut son père abandonne tout espoir. Bien sûr il savait que la perte d'un être cher puisse être une douleur difficilement surmontable mais son père s'était littéralement laissé dépérir. Théodore savait qu'à la mort de sa mère, son paternel avait vu tout son monde disparaître, mais il était encore là lui. Il était son fils, le fruit de leur amour. Et bien que cela puisse paraître légèrement niais, Théodore n'avait pas supporté de voir son père se tuer à petit feu et se perdre dans le désespoir.

Cet homme aux yeux vides et désincarnés qui était parfois violent avec lui n'était plus son père. Son père était mort en même temps que sa mère.

Et il le haïssait pour l'avoir abandonné aussi facilement.

Ce fut d'un pas furieux et la tête embrouillée par de sombres pensées que Théodore prit le chemin de la faculté. Il souhaiterait que l'heure de rentrer chez lui reste lointaine, mais il savait que, tôt ou tard, il allait devoir de nouveau supporter cette ambiance lourde et étouffante.

Il espérait réussir à voir Luna aujourd'hui. L'apercevoir avait le pouvoir d'illuminer sa journée.

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

Il faisait déjà presque nuit quand Luna sortit tranquillement des couloirs, sautillant presque tellement la joie qui l'envahissait était grande. Ce matin, son père lui avait promis qu'aux prochaines vacances, il l'emmènerait en Australie pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux observer les ronflaks cornus. Cette espèce était très rare. Si rare que peu de personne en soupçonnait l'existence. Elle avait tellement hâte !

Son grand carton à dessins sous le bras, elle porta une de ses mains à son précieux pendentif et le serra doucement dans sa paume. Ce collier était le dernier cadeau que lui avait fait sa mère avant de mourir. Elle avait été tué il y avait maintenant dix ans. Un chasseur lui avait tiré dessus alors qu'elle observait de nouvelles espèces dans une forêt en Inde. Heureusement pour la jeune fille, son père était resté à ses côtés et l'avait élevée avec le plus grand soin.

Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, Luna tourna vers la sortie de la fac sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Aussi ne vit-elle pas que quelqu'un arrivait rapidement du côté opposé et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle percuta cette personne et lâcha son carton à dessins sous le choque. Et ce fut comme au ralenti qu'elle vit toutes ses feuilles de dessins s'éparpiller sur le sol.

 **\- Je suis désolé.** S'éleva alors la voix grave et profonde de la personne qui lui était rentré dedans.

Au son de cette voix, Luna sentit un long frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et un léger tiraillement se fit sentir dans son dos. Elle releva les yeux et tomba dans un puits d'obscurité sans fin. Elle reconnu immédiatement Théodore Nott.

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave.** Répondit-telle simplement de sa propre voix douce et aux intonations mystérieuses.

Elle aperçut alors une lueur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu dans les yeux du garçon, traverser son regard sombre. Mais elle ne sut définir ce qu'elle représentait. Ils restèrent à se fixer ainsi sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se pencher au même instant pour ramasser les dessins de la jeune fille.

Bientôt il ne resta plus qu'un feuille par terre. Et pendant que Luna rangeait les autres dans son carton à dessins, Théo se pencha pour la ramasser. Seulement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la rendre à sa propriétaire, il se figea en voyant ce qui était dessiné sur le papier. C'était le grand hall de la faculté avec en fond la longue allée avec les bancs, les platanes et le grand portail. Les détails étaient saisissants et il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans les traits de crayons. C'était superbe. Mais ce qui l'avait arrêté n'était pas vraiment cela. En premier plan sur la droite, il était représenté, appuyé contre l'une des colonnes du hall, le regard perdu dans le vague.

On aurait presque cru à une photo tellement le dessin était réaliste.

Théodore finit par relever la tête pour de nouveau se plonger dans les yeux brillants de Luna qui n'avait rien dit. Il lui rendit simplement son dessin et continua de la fixer comme dans un état second. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches et Théodore avait l'impression d'être enveloppé de la lumière qui semblait sans cesse émaner de la petite blonde. Il était bien.

Mais le jeune homme ne put empêcher une pointe de tristesse de s'infiltrer dans son cœur quand il pensa que bientôt il retournerait dans un monde gris et sans couleur. Bientôt il retournera à sa place d'observateur, ne pouvant qu'admirer Luna de loin, sur son banc froid. Il ne voulait pas de cela mais il savait ne pas avoir le choix.

De son côté, Luna n'avait pas compris ce brusque changement. Elle avait vu la lueur dans les yeux de son mystère dépérir et disparaître pour laisser place à une vague de tristesse. Elle avait deviner un léger désespoir derrière les traits impassibles du garçon. Déçue de voir ces yeux si beaux devenir si ternes, Luna leva lentement la main et la posa sur la joue de Théodore avec douceur. À ce contact, ce fut comme si un choque électrique les traversait tous les deux. Luna écarquilla les yeux et observa Théodore sous un nouvel angle. Ce dernier cligna des yeux mais ne réagit pas plus que cela, jusqu'à ce que Luna ouvre la bouche.

 **\- Pourquoi abandonnes-tu ?** Souffla-t-elle.

Théodore écarquilla les yeux à son tour alors que les mots que Luna le percutaient avec force. Est-ce qu'il abandonnait ? Était-il donc faible ? N'était-il finalement pas mieux que son père ?

Seulement Luna ne lui laissa pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion qu'elle lui attrapa gentiment mais fermement la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la fac sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Théodore la laissa le guider, ne trouvant pas la force de résister. La seule chose qui retenait son attention sur l'instant présent étaient leurs mains entrelacées. La petite main blanche aux doigts fins de Luna était presque entièrement entourée de la sienne plus grande et plus forte. C'était beau. Et il lui semblait que leurs mains étaient destinées à se compléter.

Soudain, Luna s'arrêta, l'obligeant à se stopper également. Il détourna les yeux de leurs mains pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient maintenant dans la forêt attenante à la ville. Surpris il tourna son visage pour interroger la jeune fille du regard. Bien que la forêt ne soit pas si éloignée que cela de leur fac, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils venaient juste de marcher pendant un quart d'heure. Pourtant, il faisait maintenant nuit et il apercevait la lune déjà assez haute dans le ciel.

Luna lui répondit seulement par un petit sourire énigmatique et lui caressa légèrement la main avant de le lâcher et de s'éloigner de lui de quelques pas. Théodore ouvrit la bouche mais ses mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge quand un premier rayon de lune frappa la silhouette gracile de Luna.

Sous les rayons lunaires, les cheveux de la jeune fille paraissaient argentés et ses yeux brillaient littéralement comme habités d'une multitude d'étoiles. Sa peau absorbait la lumière de la lune et Théodore ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur quand il s'aperçut que les pieds de Luna ne touchaient plus le sol. Mais sa surprise fut encore plus grande quand il remarqua un mouvement léger dans le dos de la jeune fille. Des ailes. Luna avait des ailes. Semblables à celles d'un papillon, on pouvait apercevoir un entrelacs d'une multitude d'arabesques de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel sur les fines membranes. Immenses, elles faisaient la même taille que Luna et battaient gracieusement dans le dos de celle-ci.

Théodore cligna des yeux et son cœur rata un battement quand il compris que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas un rêve ou une hallucination. Il ne parvenait pas à quitter Luna du regard mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à esquisser le moindre geste. Il était totalement captivé par tant de beauté.

Voyant cela, Luna eut un petit sourire et s'approcha en quelques battements d'ailes qui firent s'aplatir l'herbe et les plantes sur son passage. Quand la créature ne fut plus qu'à seulement quelques centimètres de Théodore, ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé, se contentant d'observer son avancé.

 **\- Es-tu une fée ?** Finit-il par chuchoter de peur de briser l'instant et qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Luna ne répondit pas mais ses yeux se firent amusés et son sourire devint tendre. Puis, sans aucun préavis, elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serra dans ses bras. Théodore se laissa faire sans trop comprendre et hésita un peu avant de passer à son tour ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde ailée.

Tout à coup, une douce chaleur et un sentiment de plénitude l'envahirent. Il se sentait bien là, au milieu de la forêt en pleine nuit, dans les bras de Luna, dans les bras de sa fée. Il resserra un petit peu son étreinte autour du corps de la superbe créature dans ses bras alors qu'il sentait un nouvel espoir prendre forme dans son cœur. Avait-il le droit d'espérer ainsi ?

Luna commença à fredonner une lente et douce mélodie qui apaisa immédiatement son esprit emplie de doutes. Oui. Maintenant que Luna était à ses côtés, il pouvait croire en la vie, il pouvait croire et garder espoir, il pouvait rêver.


End file.
